Enthalpy
by JessClare
Summary: This heat between them, is brimming under the surface, has been for a while now, what will it take for them to come together and share their heat as one?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Daryl doesn't quite know how it happened, these swirling embers that threaten to come to the surface and spontaneously combust whenever Grimes flicks his cerulean gaze to meet his, but what he does know is that it is starting to impede on his ability to do even the most rudimentary task. He sits in the guard tower, fiddling with his crossbow in his hands as he squints his gaze across the vast expanse of grounds for any stray walkers. Hours pass, and his shift is over, he heads on back to their cell block for some much needed rest and retreats to his perch- still not fully convinced on sleeping in one of them damn "cells".

* * *

><p>After procuring half of the prisoners' food supply, Rick felt something halfway to contentment- it was going to be a lean winter, even with their newly acquired loot, and with Lori eating for two, they'd have to go on runs for baby supplies- <em>Lori<em> –sighing, and letting out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, he made his way to the fences and did another perimeter check, not familiar with the prison's layout, he kept trying to think of any areas they could have overlooked resulting in a breach they could come to regret later on. After being satisfied that there weren't any breaches; the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, he made his way back to their cell block and struck up conversation with anyone who wasn't his wife.

As everyone slowly trickled into the common meeting area, slowly eating their meagre dinner of peas and baked beans, Rick caught everyone's attention and spoke, "I don't know what the future holds or how long we will be here, but for now, it's our home, and let's do everythang in our power to keep it that way, try to enjoy these new times we have together, we've overcome a lot and there's still more to come, but we mustn't forget who we are and to live in the now, all of us could die tomorrow, so cheers", murmurs of cheers rang out and as he scanned along his surrogate family, his eyes locked with the quiet redneck in the corner, and cerulean orbs locked with pale blue and he felt something he couldn't quite identify.


	2. Chapter 2: Spark

Daryl was reeling, after Rick's somewhat optimistic- yet macabre, at the same time- toast, Rick had locked his gaze on him and he couldn't help but keep staring into the ex-lawman's eyes, and as someone who avoided eye contact at all costs, he couldn't help but feel a little baffled how instinctual it was to not waver from Rick's intense gaze. However, he felt like he was being stripped bare from his gaze alone, everything he was, is and will be, there for Rick to see- an open book of sorts- all these walls he put up were crashing down, he didn't like the thought, making himself vulnerable to these people- this tough guy act was only that, an act- doesn't mean he was ready for others to know that, yet. Realising his heart was pounding after what felt like an eternity he averted his gaze from the ex-lawman and observed all those around him, they seemed happy, somewhere to maybe call home and Daryl thought maybe luck had gone their way for once.

…

For lack of a better word, Rick was transfixed, and shocked, Daryl and him had their eyes locked on each other without aversion for a minute at least, and Rick had to conceal his shock that the hunter hadn't started biting an errant thumbnail and averted his gaze to the ground within the first five seconds of whatever it was they were currently engaging in. Daryl's eyes wavered and Rick noticed his eyes observing everyone else and the closest thing to a smile Rick has ever seen appeared on Daryl's face, Rick almost felt- mournful?- that their intense staring and the electricity at least on Rick's end that came with it had dissipated.

Everyone started making their way to the cells to get some much needed rest, and any thoughts of what had transpired with Daryl were forgotten as Lori directed a pointed look towards him and he just knew she had something to say- "What is it that you want, Lori?"- Her eyes widened considerably not expecting him to be so direct, or brusque. "I don't know, Rick, I just feel since the farm things have changed between us, you're so cold and unfeeling, it scares me at times", this response wasn't anything new to Rick, Lori has told him this many a time, he's never once yelled at his wife during their disagreements, which he silently commends himself for, not Lori though, some masochistic part of her wants the screaming and yelling, wants Rick to feel something, anything! Not turn as cold as the ice in Antarctica; whether or not she'd fucked Shane, their marriage was in trouble way before the world turned in on itself. "What would you have me say? That I'm in a coma after being shot in the chest, wake up to the world's end, miraculously find my way back to you and Carl- and slowly piece together my best friend is fucking my wife"- "he told me"- "I am well aware that he told you I was dead, but you find out I'm supposedly dead and you grieve for me by jumping on the biggest dick you could find?!" Rick was getting hysterical now, "and after everything else that happened, said best friend tries to kill me, and I kill him, and to come back and see it in your eyes that the wrong man came back- it crushed me, Lori", he stares at Lori's protruding belly, "and I'll never know if that baby is his or mine and it kills me." Lori looks like she's been slapped- this is the most Rick has opened up during an argument in years. "I want to fix this, Rick"- she grasps his hand, "Go to bed Lori, I've got stuff, thangs, it's gonna be a long haul to make this place safe for ya'll and I need to sleep"- he yanks his hand away and stalks off.

He reaches his cell, undresses and settles into the bunk, sleep is futile, it always is- and his mind starts to wander- _What was that earlier?!_ He thinks back to the feelings that were conjured up when he was engaging in that stare off with Daryl- all electricity, static, butterflies and nausea at the same time and he really gets to thinking, the quiet redneck has really stepped up from the volatile at the drop of a hat, in Merle's shadow persona who threw a bunch of squirrels at him to risking his own life to find a girl who wasn't even kin, to seeing the madness Shane was descending into before anyone else, and stepping up when Rick looked like he was about to break from the cumulative pressures their little rag tag group inadvertently placed on him, _"Ain't no reason you shoul' do all tha heavy liftin'"_, echoes in his head, _yeah_, he thinks, _he really is becoming my right hand man, interesting._ He eventually drifts off to swirling blue eyes and Daryl's sweaty, muscled arms that somehow always seem to be on display, with the man's evident dislike for any item of clothing remotely resembling sleeves; he snorts at the thought and rolls over.

…

Daryl paces in the guard tower, he volunteered for watch, to try and clear his head, knowing he would keep everyone awake if he paced in the cell block. He thought back to what transpired earlier, locked in a heated staring session with Rick- he remembers his heart pounding and a low, deep heat coil through him- something that hasn't occurred at such an autonomic, physiological level to someone, anyone in a very long time- not since it happened- the single worst moment of his life, and considering the shit he's been through- nothing compared to this.

See, what you need to understand about Daryl Dixon is before a life of manual labour and trauma weathered his looks not to mention the abuse at the hands of his father, was a very stunning boy, shaggy natural blonde hair falling to ringlets at the nape of his neck, high, angular cheek bone, perfect smile without the need for orthodontics, and charisma to boot, his looks stayed with him all the way up until high school- except he started filling out and developed a lean, muscular frame. Anyway…

_It was another hot day in Georgia, and Daryl was just glad to be at high school to see Jace, the only thing that made high school not as unbearable as it was. They'd been together a year, but it was hard, the late '80s not exactly an easy time to be gay, in Georgia no less and his old man, but they made it work, stealing kisses and blow jobs in the boys' toilets. Jace loved motorbikes and hunting and Daryl loved Metallica and Guns 'n' Roses, each other's favourite things, they were perfect for one another. One day when school was finished for the day, Jace backed him up against the dumpster out of view and kissed him goodbye. Unbeknownst to Daryl at the time, they had been seen, and it was the last time he would see his love alive again._

_Wanting to avoid his daddy at all costs, he jumped in through his window and fetched his crossbow and went to hunt some dinner so his daddy at least wouldn't yell at him for freeloading. He made his way around the wilderness following some squirrel tracks he'd seen earlier, he happens upon a stream and he sees something that doesn't belong there, a mop of blonde hair he'd recognise anywhere- he runs up to the tree and falls to his knees- it's Jace, impaled on a branch, clothes ripped off his body- blood everywhere- and what he sees carved into his abdomen stops him in his tracks- "FAGGOT"- and his penis has been cut off. Daryl notices a slip of paper tucked in his mouth acting as a gag of sorts, "You've been warned, Daryl"- written in his boyfriend's blood and it takes all his might to just not collapse from the pain threatening to tear him apart, he wipes some of the blood off his love's face and he kisses him one last time, before sprinting home running on pure adrenaline alone._

_By the time he gets back their daddy is gone, but Merle isn't, "What's wrong, Darlena?" he smirks, "look like ya've seen a ghost, or wait, a blonde with green eyes who just become one"- Daryl can't believe what he's hearing, says nothing, Merle continues, " See, ole Merle saw that Jace faggot all but sexually assault ya, and the bitch that you are didn't fight back, tha's cool, but I thought I'd exercise my brotherly duty and protect ya"- he unleashes a back hand at Daryl so hard he smacks his head on the wall- "see, I'm givin my lil brother the benefit of the doubt- you didn' see it comin'- ain't no Dixon gonna be a faggot, baby brother- but for good measure, I thought, ain' no one gon' look afta you excep' for me lil brother, so I ain' gon' let anyone sexually assault ya and get away with it- but I gots to thinkin' kill the Jace faggot as revenge for what he did to ya, and send ya a message just in case you did like it- Ain't no Dixon gon' be a faggot brother, best remember tha'"- as he stomps down on Daryl's ribs breaking them and punching him until he passes out from the pain._

…

Safe to say he wasn't going to be a pretty boy anymore. See, even though he had always been pretty, his body was marred from his daddy's abuse from a young age, but he never targeted his face, that changed after Merle beat him, as if to "beat the gay away", and their Daddy seeing Merle punch his younger son, all but gave Will Dixon the green light to unleash on the only part of Daryl that hasn't seen a punch, knife, whip or belt- _couldn't have at least let me keep my face good lookin'_- Daryl thought bitterly.

The expanse of the prison grounds materialise in front of him as he comes out of his trance of memories from yesteryear- at least 20 years old- he smiles ruefully, thinking how he felt tonight was exactly the way Jace used to make him feel.


	3. Chapter 3: Warmth

"It ain't gon' be easy, but Lori and Carl they'll get over you, they've done it before, they're just gonna have to…" Shane is looking at him with such hatred and mania carved into his face, Rick can't help but flinch; he's piecing everything together and it all culminates to this, what he knew all along, what he never wanted to consider. Shane was as blood thirsty before the turn as he is now, Rick reflects on the old days, wondering how Shane managed to work his way out of several police brutality accusations, he was always heavy handed. He murdered Randall, simple as that, fair enough he was part of a group with 30 guys, but he was blindfolded when they travelled with him back to the farm, even if they let him go. He wouldn't be able to confidently say where they were, and for his cronies to ditch him at the bar, they mustn't have cared too much- this was Shane throwing his weight around under the guise of doing what's best for the group.

Shane has his gun drawn and aimed right at Rick's heart, "You gonna kill me in cold blood? Screw my wife- have my children call you 'Daddy'"- Rick sneers- "That what'chu want, Shane?" He's panting, the shell of his best friend standing before him, volatile, tension rolling off him in waves- Rick needs to be careful, or this could go south very quickly, Shane is quick to respond, "Come on, man, raise your gun! You ain't the good guy anymore, isn't that what you said? You gonna fight for 'em? I'm a better father than you, Rick- I'm better for Lori than you, man, I'm a better man than you, you come back here and you just destroy everythang! Raise your gun!" Rick tries to change tack, he can feel his pulse thrumming with adrenaline, it's almost deafening. "You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man, now listen to me Shane, there's still a way back from this…" He studies him, those beady eyes not wavering, not even to blink, and he makes his decision in a split second- Shane has wreaked enough havoc, and a loose cannon in the apocalyptic scenario they currently find themselves in is just downright dangerous- he hands his gun over in a placating gesture toward Shane, and quick as a whip with his other hand stabs his knife to the hilt in Shane's abdomen and drags it vertically all the way up to the bottom of his ribcage, gutting him, as blood pours out of every orifice, Rick is in hysterics, "Damn you for making me do this, Shane! This is you! You did this to us, this is you, not me"- over and over like a mantra and then-

…

Rick starts awake immediately, panting and sweating buckets; he needs to get out of his claustrophobic cell, lest he have a panic attack and that's the last thing he or anyone else for that matter needs. Ever since arriving at the prison and still to this day, him and Lori have each had their own cell, and that hasn't changed after he rebuffed her attempt at a reconciliation a couple of nights ago.

He quietly pads out of his cell, and is making his way down the stairs when he suddenly comes into contact with an immovable, hard and muscular chest, he's still in a daze, and slowly realises it's Daryl, he doesn't come to and through his fuzzy vision he notices the archer wave his hand in front of his face, "Rick? Rick, man, it's Daryl, where are you goin'?" He shakes himself out of his reverie, remembering Daryl had been on watch, he must have finished- "Uh, just need a breather, need some air, you know?"

…

Daryl looks at his leader with something akin to concern, well as much as Daryl Dixon can look concerned, anyhow, and he is extremely shit at reading people, but even someone as socially inept as Daryl can figure something is wrong with the usually stoic leader. Daryl despises small talk, just content for companionable, non-awkward silence, but he'll make an exception, doesn't mean he has to feel comfortable about it, though, he's never had a way with words- that was Merle's domain, charm the pants off a nun if he wanted to- he lowers his head, biting a thumbnail, "Wanna talk 'bout what happened back there?" Rick looks up at him, shocked the archer has initiated any form of conversation, Rick sighs and plays dumb, "Wha'cha mean?" Boy, was that the wrong move, "Don't play dumb with me, Sheriff, you won't win", he grouses, "Let's talk 'bout how you were all dazed and confused like, you looked like one'a the walkers…" Rick sighed, he knew Daryl had been fast becoming his right hand man and supposed that meant Daryl would notice when he wasn't himself, especially with stumbling around with a dazed look halfway through the night.

"Jus' relivin' the memory of when I killed Shane", it hurt to say it, made it feel more real, "and then lookin' in Lori's eyes that it wasn't me she wanted to come walking back, there I said it- I had to kill my best friend, he wasn't meant for this world, you know? It awakened a dormant beast within him, but that's not the hardest part before I did it- killed him- he was sayin' he was the better man for Lori, that I can deal with, but sayin' he's a better father than me for Carl, I couldn't, Daryl, I couldn't listen to that"- his voice breaks and Daryl just stands there and after a few beats, comments, "That's some real heavy shit right there, look, Rick, ya not a cold blooded killer, a'ight? He had a gun pointed at ya, it was self-defence, look, Rick, I ain't gonna lie, we all could see Shane was mad, it was one of those thangs though, that ya needed to see for yourself and ya did- ya defended yaself and ya did what's best for the group, a'ight? Don't beat yourself up about it", Daryl laughed to himself internally, this was the most he'd spoken in one go in a very long time, and to a Sheriff's Deputy no less, Merle would have his ass if he knew, "but he doesn't know"- his brain supplied, "Merle and Rick don't need to know your feelings run deeper than friendship, Merle ain't here, what happened to Jace won't happen again, he ain't here"- Daryl shuddered briefly at the memory that shook him to his core- Rick was nothing if not observant and he noticed Daryl's shudder, "You right, Daryl?" "This ain't about me, Sheriff", he snapped, no real malice to it, walls immediately back up, and Rick knew to leave well alone; he needed to get another thing off his chest, "Why'd ya shoot Dale for me?" Daryl's head snapped to attention- "Like I said no reason ya should do all the heavy liftin'- could see ya were struggling thought I'd ease the load". Rick was still stunned even though he'd heard the reasoning before, but to hear it again shook him to his very existence, "But why? You've gone from throwing squirrels at me to doing anythang to make my life easier, it just seems like a paradoxical shift is all"- Daryl looked at him with wide eyes, cursing internally, "Fuck! Am I that obvious?!" running through his brain, he calmly answers, "Look I was pissed at the whole Merle thing, but he's a dick and if he jeopardised ya'll I get it, you've done alright by me, Rick, you've got honour."

Rick didn't know what to say, he felt overcome by the gravity of Daryl's statement, "Thanks, that's what I needed to hear, Daryl, I feel better already"- he looks to see wisps of light start to come through the windows and he realises they've been there a couple of hours at least. "S'nothin, just didn't want ya'll going half-cocked to God knows where in a daze from ya nightmare, this group needs ya, Rick"- "I need ya" his brain betrays, he raises his hand as if to pat Rick on the shoulder, but pulls it down, and stalks to his perch to get some much needed sleep, and Rick is left wondering what the fuck just happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Ignition

Rick attempted, albeit unsuccessfully, to try and stop analysing why Daryl had raised his hand as if to squeeze his shoulder but pulled it back down again, _maybe he's not a tactile person, _he thought to himself, _but he was about to, which means he has it in him_, his brain betrayed. He needs to stop analysing everything, or else he really is going to go off his block and he has people to look after, and a never ending list of things to do in regards to securing the prison. _This isn't just about me, I've got people, children, relying on me to keep them safe, _he rationalises.

Rick brings focus back to the task at hand, safety first and foremost.

"Okay, let's get the other car in; park them in the west entry of the yard".

Daryl the ever trusty right hand man concurs, "Good, our vehicles camped out there look like a giant vacancy sign."

Rick continues, "After that we need to load up these corpses, so we can burn 'em".

It's gonna be a long day", T Dog mutter as Carol makes her way over and chimes in, "Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use the help."

Daryl with his finely tuned hunter's senses points to the nearest guard tower, "Up in the guard tower."

"The guard tower? They were just up there last night!"

"Glenn! Maggie!"

Glenn sheepishly steps out of the guard tower, to face them, "What's up guys?"

"Ya coming?"

"What?"

"Ya coming? Come on we could use a hand".

"Yeah, we'll be right down".

Carol, Daryl and Rick all share a good laugh at the double entendre, a blush appears on Rick's face and neck as he imagines Daryl making him cum and he averts his gaze to the ground to avoid further embarrassment, but before his eyes fully reach the ground, he notices the same blush he can feel on his face has cropped up all over Daryl's.

T Dog's voice draws him out of his reverie and he sees the reason why T called him- the prisoners have made their way to the yard.

"That's close enough, we had an agreement", Rick snarls.

"Please, Mr., we know that, we made a deal, but you gotta understand, we can't live in that place for another minute, you follow me? All the bodies, people we knew, blood, brains, there's ghosts", Axel implores.

"Why didn't you move the bodies out?" Daryl questions, not trusting them one bit.

"You should be burnin' 'em", T adds.

"The fence is down, every time we do, it attracts more of those things", Oscar states with something akin to disgust.

"Look, we had nothin' to do with Tomas and Andrew, nothin', you try'na prove a point, you proved it, bro, we'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group".

"Our deal is non-negotiable, live in your cell block or leave".

"Told you this was a waste of time, Axel, just as bad as the guys who shot up our boys", Oscar laments sadly.

Rick feels a surge of guilt and looks to his second, a very subtle shake of the head lets Rick know what Daryl thinks of the situation they find themselves in.

Daryl makes his way back to the rest and is surprised to hear that T wants to bring them into the fold, everyone is vocally matching his own sentiment; about T Dog and everyone having to sleep with one eye open, he already does, apparently. He voices his thoughts, "I get guys like this, grew up with 'em, degenerates, but they ain't psychos, doesn't mean they should join us though". Rick regales them with a story of a boy who suckered the jury and shot another girl 2 weeks later, whether the story was true or not, he'll side with Rick no matter what, they've got too much and too many people to lose.

…

"Move the cars to the upper yard, point them facing out, they're out of the way but they'll be ready to go if we ever need to bail", Rick commands.

Rick decides to give the prisoners a week's supply of food for the road and tries to ignore the crestfallen face of T Dog when he says he's rather have no one's blood on their hands.

Glenn, Rick and Daryl are in the middle of discussing their ammo provisions, making supply runs and burning the corpses as they don't want to plant crops in walker infested soil, when they see a sight that can't help but put a smile on their faces, Hershel slowly hobbling on his new crutches. Lori is staring at him with those doe eyes of hers and he can't bring himself to reciprocate in anyway, so he just focuses on Hershel's mini victory, until Carl's cry of, "Walkers!" echoes all around him- deafening in its urgency.

…

"Noo!"

They spring to action, but the three men are so far away from the Walkers, Rick's not sure if they'll even be able to help them in time. He unlocks the gates ready to face the swarm of Walkers that threatens to overcome them, feeling some relief that at least Hershel, Beth, Lori, Carl and Maggie are hidden away.

Rick starts firing, whilst screaming, "What the hell happened?"

He finds out T was bit, but he can't dwell on that now, not if they're all going to make this out alive. Glenn states that cutters had to have been used, and he can't help but think it was the prisoners and what punishment he's going to dish out to them, when hell really breaks loose; and he thinks the world can't possibly go anymore to shit, then the prison alarms sound- well, shit…

"You've got to be kidding me!" He hears Daryl exclaim.

He can see why, those alarms are alerting every walker within a 10 mile radius as to their whereabouts, they've got to act quick or this is going to become dire, very quickly. Oscar explains it must be the back- up generators, whilst protesting that they had anything to do with it, Rick brings them with him as they know where the generators are.

Rick makes his way through the cell block, neither Lori nor Carl in sight and lets out a scream, "Somebody is playing games!" The others walk in, and Daryl gives an infinitesimal nod to his leader, "Took down five of them in there", they all split up, on the premise that those who reach the generators first will shut them down.

They find what appears to be the generator room, they enter, Daryl and Oscar barricading the door and Rick eventually starts turning the generators off, until a flash of movement in his periphery comes at him full throttle and suddenly it's Andrew with an axe backing him into a corner- he's got rage and spitfire in his eyes and he's going to kill Rick or die trying.

Daryl can't hold the door much longer and he can hear Rick's screams, it aches that he can't do anything to help, but he's best focusing on not allowing a swarm of Walkers into the confines space, it would be suicide. Meanwhile, Andrew gets a few hits in and Rick is sprawled on the floor- this is bad- Daryl can't hold the door any longer, gets up, sinks a bolt into the head of an old walker, uses his hunting knife to kill another and shuts the door, to his relief.

To Rick's utter surprise, Oscar throws a barrel and temporarily stuns Andrew and picks up Rick's Python, "Shoot him!" Andrew begs, "We can take back this prison!" Rick is trying to placate Oscar thinking he's going to kill him, "What are you waiting for? This is our house, show him!" Oscar wavers slightly, moves a few centimetres to the left and shoots Andrew, his allegiance clear, Rick comes out of his stupor and nods his thanks. _That is more than enough action for today,_ he thinks to himself.

…

Daryl makes his way back to the cell block and upon making his way up the stairs to his perch, Rick calls out to him from his cell, he wanders over, not sure whether to go in or not so he just sort of stands there, neither in nor out, he keeps his eyes trained on the floor, "I just wanted to say thanks for havin' my back, back there, I guess, I'm so used to Shane's sneering and second guessing that I'm always surprised by you, Daryl, thank you."

"M'not Shane", he replies a little defensive for his liking.

"I know, I jus' feel he haunts me even though he's gone, I should give you more credit, you've done nothing but good for me, except for those squirrels, they were nasty", Rick chuckles.

"S'nothin, it's what I'm good for, huntin' and killin', nothin' much more than that", it's all he knows, it's all he's ever been told, and half the time, he was criticised for that as well.

"It isn't nothing, Daryl! My best friend of 30 years tried to kill me, what does that say? You've done more for this group than they will ever know, don't forget that."

Rick sees Daryl look up at him with swirling blue eyes filled with unspoken words and emotions always so closely guarded, and it is in this moment he realises Daryl is beautiful, not that he'd tell him that, he'd probably have his balls on a platter handed to him, and he has no doubt Daryl would actually do it. He needs to get something off his chest- he's done that a lot lately- "Hey, why did you raise your hand and pull it away the other night?" Daryl looks at him with wide eyes, before gaining his composure and his finely tuned mask back in place.

"Dunno, Rick, just leave it."

"Come on, I'm serious, I don't care."

Daryl heaves another large sigh, "Was try'na be comfortin', but then I realised I didn't know how".

Rick feels his heart swell, he pictures a little boy who has never felt love, comfort or affection from those who are meant to give it most. It is while he is in this half alert, half picturing Daryl as a loveless child that without realising he kisses Daryl on the cheek and walks out of his cell, this time leaving Daryl wondering what the fuck just happened.

…

Daryl is standing at his perch still clutching his cheek, mind running a million miles a minute- does he know? Did he think I was Lori? Is he just screwing with me?- he bites his lip so fucking hard, it starts bleeding- he will just forget about it- Rick looked a bit dazed anyway.

…

What the fuck was he thinking? Of all people he kisses on the cheek it has to be a badass hunter with a crossbow from the backwoods of Georgia who could beat him to a pulp in seconds- but he didn't, he had plenty of time to beat you up afterward, but he didn't, maybe he wants this, too- _Shut up brain!_ He doesn't want to get his hopes up, so he makes his way to survey the damage of today's events. Hershel hasn't seen the others and he starts to worry. He is stewing in his concern when he hears the little cries and sees Maggie shuffling towards him carrying the littlest baby imaginable.

"Where is she?"

"Rick, no!"

"No, no, no, no!"

Carl stares impassively and resolutely refuses to look at his father. Rick starts wailing and falls to the floor in his grief.


End file.
